


长发公主

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 伪童话故事
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	长发公主

**Author's Note:**

> OOC算我的，不要上升真人

01  
莱万多夫斯基发誓，如果有机会，他绝对不会想去当王子了。  
没有遇见好看的公主，没有会祝福他的仙女，没有会魔法的听得懂他说话的小动物（虽然这好像是只属于公主的特权？），只有一个猜忌多疑，心狠手辣的哥哥和一群一无是处，只会排挤他的废物大臣。  
他徒步走在一片茂密的森林里面，时间已经是晚上，四周安静得要命，他甚至能听见自己紧张的呼吸声和心跳声。  
哦对了，还有他亲爱的哥哥派来追杀他的士兵们的叫嚷声和在树林里奔跑的声音，他看得见他们手上拿着的火把照出来的火光。  
愚蠢的家伙们……莱万在心里骂了一句，倚在一棵大树后面调整了一下，朝着距离火光更远的森林深处走去。  
他的手臂被哥哥的士兵在今天下午刺了一剑，现在只是草草地包扎了一下，缠上了一层厚厚的绷带。而他的坐骑更是在昨天就被一箭杀死了，从那以后他就只能独自躲避着那些士兵的追杀。  
“他去哪了？你们给我把他给找出来！这是国王陛下的命令！”莱万还是隐隐听得见士兵长的咆哮声，“记得国王陛下要活的！”  
莱万摇了摇头，他唯一的信得过的亲信皮什切克最近也被支去了国外，就算那帮士兵再蠢，但是自己一个人在这样一片不知道隐藏着什么东西的森林里面跟他们玩捉迷藏还是很危险的，说不准自己甚至无法撑到天亮。  
而至于天亮之后……不行，那就更危险了，莱万竭力让自己不要去想那会发生什么，只是提醒自己一定要赶紧在最短的时间内找到逃脱的办法。  
这么想着，他不知不觉的走到了森林的一片完全陌生的区域，这里雾色氤氲，似乎有什么神奇的会魔法的生物蛰伏在这里，他隐约看见了远处的一座高塔，在夜晚的月色和雾色之间若隐若现。  
如果我能爬上高塔，那么起码生存下来的可能性就会大一些……莱万想着，那里是整座森林的高处，起码他可以看清楚森林的全貌和当下的局势。  
他向那座高塔的方向走去，很快就到了塔前。  
这座塔没有门，没有楼梯，什么入口都没有，莱万绕着高塔转了一圈，他得沮丧地承认，这里可能真的没有任何能让他上去的办法。  
“嗨！”突然，他听见自己头顶上传来的声音，莱万抬起头看见一个人影从塔楼里面探出头来，把什么东西扔了下来，“快顺着我的头发爬上来！”  
莱万看了一眼垂下来的金色长发，赶紧手脚并用地爬上了塔楼。  
“呼……谢谢你。”莱万说，坐在塔楼的地板上。他的救命恩人坐在他的对面，正在打理着自己那长长的金色头发。  
“不用谢，”那人说，“我只是看见你在被那帮家伙给追杀，就想救你一命。”  
“可是……为什么？”莱万怀疑这是一个新的陷阱，他多年在宫廷之中的生活告诉他永远不要轻易相信别人。  
“因为你是一个好人啊，他们那帮家伙是坏蛋啊。”对方理所当然地说，表情看起来很不理解为什么莱万会问他这个问题。  
“可是……你为什么会觉得我是好人？”  
“因为这是它告诉我的！”对方突然从墙壁边上阴影里的橱柜上抓来了什么东西，放在两人面前的桌子上，莱万就着烛光一看发现是一只背上有一道黑线的白色兔子。  
“啊！”莱万认得这只兔子，这是一天之前他在路边遇见的一只，当时这只兔子受伤了，莱万给自己包扎完伤口就拿剩下的一点零头纱布也顺带给它包扎了一下，想着当是随手做件好事，“它怎么在这儿？”  
“他是我的朋友啊，”对方说，“他告诉我，你救了他，所以我就知道你一定是个好人，因为只有善良的人才会救助一只兔子的，所以我也要救你。”  
“谢谢你。”莱万感激地说，对方摆了摆手，“那些想要杀你的家伙还没走呢，你就在这里先待几天吧，他们一时半会儿找不到这边来，你受伤了，我先去给你处理一下伤口。”  
“对了，喂！”莱万叫住了往里屋走的男孩，“你叫什么名字？”  
“马尔科，马尔科•罗伊斯。”男孩回答，“你呢？”  
“罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基。”

02  
莱万在罗伊斯的高塔里面住了好几天，罗伊斯执意要让他把伤养好了再走，“你小心一点，那些士兵正在森林外面守着呢。”每一天早上都会有小鸟飞到塔楼的窗台上，叽叽喳喳地用莱万听不懂的语言向罗伊斯汇报外面的情况，莱万一开始还觉得讶异，为什么罗伊斯可以听懂所有小动物的话，但后来见多了也就见怪不怪了，甚至他还试着用罗伊斯的猫头鹰给皮什切克送去了一封信。  
在第三天的早上，莱万收到了皮什切克的回信，后者在获悉了王国动乱的消息后第一时间就在往国内赶。现在聚集了一批不满新国王统治的骑士们驻扎在都城之外的一个小城镇里面，边训练边等着接下来的动作。  
“我得走了，”莱万告诉罗伊斯，“我要去对付那些坏人了，我的朋友们在等着我。”  
“啊，”罗伊斯怅然若失，莱万是他除了自己的养父之外遇见的第一个人，而且莱万对他而言又善良又温柔，“那，那我再看一看你的伤口，看看好了没有。”  
莱万坐在桌子边上任由罗伊斯来解开自己手臂上的绷带。  
罗伊斯给莱万换的草药不知道是有什么魔力，这几天的时间里伤口居然已经恢复的看不出来一点痕迹了。  
“这就是森林里面普通的草药啊，”罗伊斯倒是不认为这有什么值得惊讶的，“我爸爸每次都用这个来给我处理伤口。”  
哦，对了，莱万问过罗伊斯，他的“爸爸”，也就是他的养父，叫米洛斯拉夫•克洛泽，是一个神秘的巫师。  
“马口！把头发放下来！”突然一个声音从高塔外面传进来，罗伊斯变了脸色，把莱万给麻利的塞进旁边的一个大柜子里面，“砰”地关上了柜门，然后清理掉桌子上的草药渣，飞奔到窗口把头发给放了下去——一如那天他是怎么把莱万给拉上来的一样。  
柜子里很逼仄，莱万只能通过柜门间的小缝来观察，他隐约听见了有人走到屋子里的声音，落座的声音，一个陌生男人的声音。  
“马尔科，这几天过得怎么样？”莱万看见一个模糊地有点瘦瘦高高的剪影。  
“挺好的，爸爸。”罗伊斯说。  
“我听说……最近有一伙士兵在这附近转悠，为了抓住一个逃难的王子？”  
“他们已经走了，没有伤害到我的，爸爸。”  
“那……有没有人来过这里，或者看到了你？”  
“没有，爸爸。”  
“你确定？”  
“我不会骗你的，爸爸。”罗伊斯的声音有一点点地颤抖，但是克洛泽却也没有再说什么，又聊了几句就离开了。  
“爸爸不喜欢我和这个世界接触，”罗伊斯告诉莱万，“他说这个世界会让我失望。”  
“也许，你爸爸的话是正确的。”莱万说，想起了自己那混帐的哥哥，“这个世界远没有这片森林这么美好。”  
“对了，我要送你一个东西。”罗伊斯跑进自己的小卧室里面，不一会儿就捧了一个小盒子出来递给莱万，“我从书上也读到过一点外面的世界的东西，我想，你要是想去收拾坏人，你可能需要这个……”  
莱万看着罗伊斯打开那个小盒子，里面全是各式各样的宝石和珠宝。  
“我爸爸给我的，他说这种东西虽然对我们而言不值钱，但是在外面的世界可以卖很多很多钱。”  
“马尔科……”莱万一时不知道说什么是好，“你把这些给我，被你爸爸知道了怎么办？”  
“他不会知道的，”罗伊斯满不在乎地说，“他从来都不把我的小首饰盒当回事儿。”  
莱万收下了一条宝石手链和一枚蓝宝石胸针，他出于对于罗伊斯的不舍和谨慎，还是打算等到晚上再走。  
“你要经常回来看我啊，”罗伊斯告诉莱万，“你到了塔下，只需要喊一声‘马口，把头发放下来’就行了，也可以通过我的猫头鹰给我寄信，我告诉过你怎么呼唤他的。”  
“还有，莱维，呃，祝你好运。”  
莱万点头，顺着罗伊斯的长发从塔楼上回到了地面，他把那枚胸针别在了自己的胸前，那枚胸针的蓝宝石颜色和罗伊斯眼睛的颜色一模一样。  
莱万觉得，自己一定是被上天眷顾的那个人，尽管他的哥哥还是在通缉他，但是起码他在几天之内，遇见了那个会魔法，会祝福他，还听得懂小动物说话的他心里的公主。  
他觉得这可能还真是一个童话故事。  
他决定还是继续做他的王子吧，他要把哥哥头顶上的那个王冠，给抢过来。

03  
皮什切克和莱万在都城外面见了面。  
“你没受伤吧？”皮什切克担忧地问他，莱万笑着摇了摇头，然后把这几天的奇遇一股脑儿地告诉了自己的侍卫兼亲信。  
“你在做梦吧？”皮什切克不信，“森林里哪有什么公主？”  
莱万没有办法，只好给他看了那个宝石手环和那枚胸针。  
皮什切克下巴都要掉下来了。  
“哦，天哪……”他愣了好长时间不知道该具体说什么，“你应该知道，莱维……这个手链的每一个宝石都能卖很多钱的……”  
“是的，而我想，我们现在挺缺钱的，对吧？”  
皮什切克点了点头。  
莱万第二天乔装打扮去黑市里晃了一圈儿，他把宝石都从手链上给解下来，一天只卖一颗，每一颗都比前一颗要价高昂。他用了不到半个月的时间就筹集到了需要的军费，和皮什切克开始研究起怎么抓住自己哥哥的把柄，好把那个王位给夺回来。  
“你知道的，都城之外很多城市都对你的哥哥不满，”皮什切克说，“你要试着把这些人给拉拢过来。”  
“他们自己会来找我的——如果他们识时务的话。”莱万漫不经心地说。  
事实证明莱万的想法是正确的，一切的进展都比他想象中的顺利，他白天和皮什切克一起研究战术观察动向，但是每天晚上他实际上都不在军营里休息，他总会偷偷地找个借口溜出去。  
皮什切克知道莱万去干什么了，但是也只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
莱万总是偷偷跑到罗伊斯的高塔里和他幽会。罗伊斯告诉莱万，克洛泽总是白天来，莱万晚上来就绝对不会被发现。  
他有的时候从罗伊斯那里取走一点珠宝拿去变卖换钱，罗伊斯也从不介意。罗伊斯大概清楚莱万在干什么，但是也不会去主动过问，而莱万也很少提及自己究竟筹划准备到了哪一步。  
“莱维，你带我走吧。”罗伊斯有一天告诉莱万，他们一起躺在罗伊斯卧室的床上，莱万把他搂在怀里，理着他的金色长发。  
“走？”莱万迟疑了，“去哪？”  
“你带我去哪我就去哪。”  
“可是，马口，你在这里住的很好啊，为什么要走？”  
“我厌倦了，我被关在这座高塔里十几年，我想出去，我想出去寻找自由。”  
莱万不知道该怎么回答，他不是不想带罗伊斯走，可是现在局势动荡，他是王国里的头号通缉犯和叛军首领，罗伊斯跟着他会有什么好处呢？他知道罗伊斯不可能被一直囚禁在这座高塔里面，但是现在绝不是离开的好时机。  
“马尔科……”莱万斟酌着，“我想带你出去，但是现在外面很危险……”  
“既然你想带我走，那就不要说别的，”罗伊斯从莱万怀里挣脱开，从床上坐起来，“不要找那么多的借口，莱维。”  
“可是马尔科……”  
“可是什么？因为外面很危险吗？”罗伊斯瞪着莱万，“是，我爸爸确实也说过外面的世界不如这里美好，可是现在我想通了，如果我都没有自己去见过，又怎么知道你们说的对不对呢？”  
“马尔科——”  
“听我把话讲完！”罗伊斯生气了，从床上跳下去走到窗边背对着莱万，他金色的长发拖在地上，“我爸爸以前还说，除了他以外所有的人我都不能相信，因为他们都会是坏蛋，但是在遇见你之后我觉得我爸爸说错了，莱维，你对我这么好，你不会是坏人的，所以，我想爸爸既然连这个都会说错，那么他的其他话为什么就不会出错呢？”  
我？好人？莱万脑海中闪过几个问号，自嘲地笑了笑，感激罗伊斯的那帮动物朋友们不会告诉他类似于都城之中有个财务大臣昨天晚上惨死家中这样的新闻。  
“马尔科，我答应你，”莱万走到罗伊斯身后，紧紧搂住他的腰，在他的耳边低语，“我答应你我会带你离开这里，最多一个月的时间——给我一个月，马尔科，让我把外面的事情处理一下”  
“真的吗？”罗伊斯怀疑地问。  
“嗯，我发誓。”莱万说。  
他不能允许他的马尔科在现在狼烟四起的情况下跟着他，稍有闪失就会让他这辈子都无法原谅自己。他的马尔科那么漂亮，那么耀眼……他应该一出场就是戴着王冠坐在自己身边的王后，而在此前的一切艰难险阻，他一个人来承担就好。  
“好的莱维。”罗伊斯转过身来捧着他的脸，“你可是答应过我的哦，不准违背誓言的，不然我就……”  
“你就什么？”莱万看着罗伊斯这么认真的模样，忍不住笑了。  
“我就诅咒邻国的公主们永远都不会答应你的求婚！”  
“那可能你的诅咒对我没什么用呢，亲爱的马尔科，”莱万把罗伊斯突然打横抱起，“全世界最漂亮的公主正在我的怀里，我哪还会有心思去向邻国的那些家伙求婚。”  
莱万把罗伊斯给丢在了床上，然后压了上去。  
“莱万多夫斯基你个——”罗伊斯满脸通红，剩下的话淹没在了两人的亲吻里。  
一夜缠绵。  
“你说我是公主，那我究竟是什么公主？”罗伊斯事后喘着气倚在莱万怀里。  
“长发公主，”莱万说，“你的头发真的就不考虑剪短一点吗？我刚才差点被绊倒在地上。”  
罗伊斯翻了一个白眼：“剪短点你就爬不上来了，你个青蛙王子。”

04  
之后的几天时间，莱万都一心忙在军事上，他答应了罗伊斯一个月后接他离开高塔，那么这场战争就必须在一个月之内结束。  
罗伊斯的猫头鹰却也没有再带来新的消息，莱万心下疑惑，隐隐担忧罗伊斯出事，却又找不到机会去一探究竟，再加上想到罗伊斯居住的地方那么隐蔽，莱万也只能自己安慰自己说可能只是他忘了。  
一周过后却还是杳无音信。  
莱万坐不住了，他赶紧用最快的效率处理完了事务部署了工作，连夜快马加鞭地赶到森林里。  
高塔里有灯光照出，莱万想会不会是罗伊斯点着蜡烛在床边等着他。  
“马尔科，把头发放下来！”莱万喊，很快金色长发就从塔楼上垂了下来，莱万顺着金色长发爬了上去。  
“马尔科你没事吧？你为什么最近都不给我带消息？你——”莱万顿住了，在他看清塔楼里的场景之后。  
罗伊斯安静地低着头坐在桌子的里面，他的金色长发被齐耳剪掉，他现在和一个普通的男孩子没有什么发型上的区别了。他的养父，米洛斯拉夫•克洛泽先生，正坐在桌子外边儿，他脚下是罗伊斯被剪掉的长发。  
“啊，逃难的王子，王国的第一通缉犯罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基先生，真是幸会。”克洛泽冷笑地看着他，莱万不去看他的眼睛，偷偷盯着远处的罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯还是低着头，一言不发。  
“我很好奇，你是怎么勾引上我的儿子的。”  
“您早就发现了吧，”莱万嘴角勾起，“又何必问我呢。”  
“不愧是让整个王国天翻地覆的罗伯特啊，”克洛泽半带赞许半带讽刺的点了点头，“我观察了你和马尔科这么久，我现在就想问你，你到底，打算拿马尔科怎么办？”  
“我不明白您的意思。”  
“你要是事成了，会娶他吗？”克洛泽看着莱万，观察着他的反应，“你不会去娶一个邻国的公主，来巩固自己的力量和地位吗？”  
“不会，”莱万直视克洛泽的眼睛，“我承诺过的，我不会。过去，现在或者未来，马尔科永远是我的唯一，我不会让他受到任何委屈任何伤害。”  
“我希望你明白，对一个巫师做出这样的承诺是什么意思。”  
“我明白。”莱万说，“如果承诺被打破，我愿意接受您的一切惩罚和诅咒。”  
“你把他带走吧。”克洛泽指了指自己的儿子，“马尔科年纪也这么大了，他不可能一辈子被我给锁在高塔里。我始终希望我能把他托付给一个真的爱他并且能让人信任的人。”  
“爸爸！”罗伊斯头一次地抬起头来，不敢置信地叫了一声。  
“马尔科，你跟着他走吧，”克洛泽说，“我知道我不可能让你留在这里一辈子的。”  
“爸爸……谢谢您！”罗伊斯说，他的声音打颤，不敢相信这是真的。  
同样震惊的还有莱万，“您……您真的……愿意把马尔科托付给我？”  
“我认真的，”克洛泽平静地说，“你们快走吧——趁我还没有改变主意之前。”  
“以及莱万多夫斯基先生，我希望你能做到你的承诺，不让马尔科受到伤害。”

05  
罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基出去了一晚上然后带回来了一位美人儿的消息只需要几分钟就传遍了整座都城。  
“啧啧，你还真厉害，”皮什切克说，“我还没见过你的那位公主殿下呢，什么时候带出来让我们都见见？”  
莱万甩给了皮什切克一个白眼，“做梦去吧。”  
“马尔科是我的。”  
皮什切克气地想去骂街，他还没被自己的朋友这么怼过。  
两人很快就继续专注于正事上面了，目前整个王国除了都城都已经被攻克，甚至就连都城里面都有不少自己的势力渗透了进去。但是都城毕竟是都城，整个王国的精锐部队都在这里，不是一天两天说打就能打下来的。  
“不如先放松一下，去打次猎吧。”皮什切克提议，“我们在这儿干坐个十来个小时还是没法想出来该怎么办。”  
莱万点头同意了，但是他想，罗伊斯也得带着，虽然罗伊斯不喜欢打猎，他觉得这太残忍。  
这是马尔科•罗伊斯第一次在这么多人面前亮相，他金色的长发被剪掉了，但是这丝毫不影响他的美丽，他和莱万并排骑着马出现在众人面前时，所有人都忍不住地赞叹。  
“我突然觉得这才是真正的美人，邻国那些公主都是假冒伪劣产品。”皮什切克如此评价。  
“走吧，我亲爱的美丽的公主殿下，”莱万笑着招呼罗伊斯跟着自己，“你再不走，他们能站在原地看你一整天。”

06  
那一天的打猎很顺利，所有人都收获颇丰。  
临近黄昏，众人准备离开森林的时候，罗伊斯突然看见一只受伤的小鹿从眼前跑过去。  
“哎！”罗伊斯赶紧骑马去追，莱万吓得跟在后面。  
“马尔科，别去，小心危险！”  
“可是他受伤了啊，莱维！”罗伊斯焦急地说，很快身影就消失在了森林里面。  
不一会儿，森林深处传来了罗伊斯的尖叫。  
“马尔科！”莱万骑着马赶过去，他心急如焚，担忧着对方出了什么事情。  
但是他迟了一步。  
地面上一片狼藉，有很明显的打斗和挣扎的痕迹，那只受伤的小鹿不见了踪影，看来真的是个别有用心的陷阱。  
“罗伯特！”皮什切克气喘吁吁地跟来，看见莱万呆立在原地，面色阴沉的可怕。  
“是我哥哥干的。”莱万说，手摁在腰间的宝剑上，“你看那边树干上的那支箭，那上面有王室的标志。”  
“可是他绑架马尔科干什么呢？”皮什切克问。  
“他想要挟我吧，”莱万说，“他知道我不可能放任不管。”  
“那你为什么不去找马尔科的父亲帮忙呢？”皮什切克问他，“他可是个巫师啊。”  
“他要是知道我弄丢了马尔科，我就完了。”莱万绝望地说，“我当时答应过他的，不会让马口受到任何一点伤害。”  
“唉。”皮什切克叹了一口气，“但是这种特殊情况你必须得告诉他，他迟早会知道的，而且我不信他会放任马尔科陷入危险之中而不管不顾。”  
莱万沉默地点了点头。

07  
“请问……托尼•克罗斯先生住这里吗？”  
一栋很华丽的小别墅，门没有锁，莱万轻轻一推就开了，客厅里面静悄悄的，没有人影。  
他硬着头皮去告诉了克洛泽有关罗伊斯被绑架的事情，克洛泽训斥了他一顿，给了他一张名片叫他去一个小镇里面找一个叫作托尼•克罗斯的人，“只有他可能才会帮你。”  
莱万环顾了一圈，一楼都没有人生活的踪迹，他小心地踏上二楼，看见一个金发男孩懒洋洋地躺在阳台的秋千上面看着他。  
“啊，罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基，落难的王子，王国的通缉犯……乱臣贼子。”  
莱万抿了抿嘴唇，“请问你是托尼•克罗斯先生吗？”  
“是的，”男孩说，“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“我爱人马尔科被我哥哥，呃，就是国王给抓走了，克洛泽先生说只有你能帮我救回马尔科。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”克罗斯问他，“你有什么证据表明马尔科是你爱人？”  
莱万解下胸前别着的蓝宝石胸针递给克罗斯，“这个，够了吗？”  
克罗斯愣了愣，然后一改之前散漫的态度，从秋千上一跃而下。  
“说，马尔科现在在哪？我这就去救他。”  
“他在王宫里……要不我们现在就出发，我的马在楼下的花园里……”  
克罗斯没有理会莱万后面的话，直接从阳台上一跃而下，在空中化身成一条巨龙，扇动着翅膀往都城的方向飞去。  
也对哦……公主，王子，巫师，这么多童话的意象都出现了，怎么会少了雷打不动的角色——恶龙呢？  
莱万这么想着。

08  
“那之后呢？之后发生了什么？”萨沙扯着克罗斯的衣角急切地问。  
“小萨沙要睡觉啦，”克罗斯哄着他，“明天叔叔再给你讲，好不好？”  
“不好！”萨沙不高兴地撅起小嘴，“托尼叔叔就知道欺负我，我要告诉妈妈！”  
“别别别，”克罗斯赶紧顺着萨沙的头发，“我给你讲还不行吗？”  
“那你快讲！你讲完我就去睡觉！”  
“好好好，我的萨沙，”克罗斯说，“后来啊，那只巨龙就从王宫里救出了漂亮的长发公主，然后一把火烧了整座王宫，恶毒的新国王和他的那些爪牙大臣门，都被活活烧死在了里面。而莱万也就和他的公主幸福快乐地生活在了一起。”  
“就结束了？”萨沙问他。  
“嗯，就结束了。”  
萨沙对结局似乎有所不满，但是也不想再说话，撅着嘴睡觉去了。  
克罗斯把萨沙哄睡着以后出门，看见罗伊斯站在孩子卧室的门口。  
“哎呀，王后殿下。”克罗斯笑嘻嘻的说，“你那宝贝儿子真难伺候。”  
“谁叫你要给他瞎讲童话故事。”罗伊斯翻了个白眼。  
“唉，那不是童话故事吗？”克罗斯不依不挠，“王子，公主，巫师，恶龙，要素都齐了啊，而且不是结局很美好吗？”  
“你见过哪有童话故事里面，所谓的公主嫁给了通缉犯，正统的王子在王宫里被活活烧死，巫师没有给别人下诅咒使绊子，恶龙却是让主人公幸福快乐生活在一起的头号功臣？”罗伊斯忍不住吐槽，“而且这个所谓的公主，还其实是个被关在高塔里十来年的来路不明的男孩子？”  
“那你说这不是童话，这是什么？”克罗斯问他。  
“是历史。”罗伊斯轻声回答。  
Fin.


End file.
